Is That Really You?
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: Bella lives in a Bed&Breakfest because Renee and Charlie are the owners. She meets Edward there when she's 4 and they became friends, but when it's time for the cullen family to leave Edward promises Bella that he will be back. Rest Of Summary Inside.
1. The Beginning

__

_**Bella lives in a Bed&Breakfest because Renee and Charlie are the owners. She meets Edward there when she's 4 and they became friends, but when it's time for the cullen family to leave Edward promises Bella that he will be back. So he does come back years later, but not because of his promise, he's there with his high school friends.  
**__**When Bella meets Edward and see's that he is completely changed she keeps away, but Edward isn't going to let her do that.**_

* * *

hey people this is a new story.  
I don't know what i'm going to do with this, i'm just making this up as i go along.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Isabella, come in here now" Mommy yelled from the kitchen I think, I wasn't always sure because her voice was loud that I maybe hear it on the other side of the house.

I checked three different rooms before I finally found my mommy in the entrance.

There was a family there with mommy.

"Yes mommy?"

She smiled and said, "This is the Cullen family, could you please show them to the Victorian room."

I nodded and turned to the Cullen family there was a mommy and daddy and the daddy was holding a boy and a girl, they were both asleep.

"Follow me please!" I told them with a big smile, the lady had really pretty hair it was like the caramel candy I had last week or maybe like a new penny, but either way it was really pretty and so was the mister's it was very bright blonde.

The lady giggled a little and gave the mister a smile and came and walked to me.

"Lead the way." I gently grabbed her hand and started walking up the stairs her hand was very soft.

"I'm Isabella! Who are you?" I asked after a minute, which was 60 seconds; I know that my mommy told me so.

"I'm Esme and that man right there is my husband Carlisle."

I am too young to tell the difference between an insult and a compliment.

"You have very weird names… I like them." I said turning sideways to say that to the both of them. They looked shocked then they started laughing. I smiled when they did, their laughs were very interesting like the wind chimes we have outside.

"Well here's the Victorian room." I said when we where out side of their room. I took the key from my pocket and opened it for them.

"Thank you Isabella, how old are you?"

I held up 4 fingers and said "I'm four! And I'm assuming your very old!"

They looked at me then each other then at me again.

They started laugh again. I felt my face getting very hot.

Noticing my reaction to their laughing, they slowly stopped and Esme came up to me and then sat on her knees so she could meet my eyes, I was shocked when I saw she had green eyes

"I'm sorry Isabella, we weren't laughing at you, promise. You just have a very interesting mouth. You say what you want say." The last part confused me but I did understand.

"But if your laughing at what my mouth says then aren't you laughing at me?"

She opened her mouth but then closed it then managed to stutter out

"Uh… well … you see…uh Carlisle?" she turned to look at Carlisle (still weird) who was looking like he was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

He cleared his throat then said "you see Isabella Esme is trying to say that you just manage to say things we don't except from you. You said what you just wanted to say and it caught us off guard."

"Oh" I began then I turned to Esme and continued "Why didn't you say that the first time!"

"Well I go to go help mommy in the kitchen, ugh being old must be hard…well bye!" I said then I walked to the door and closed it behind me.

I was only 2 steps away from the door when Esme and Carlisle started laughing again.

"HEY!" I yelled because I had a feeling they were laughing about something I said.

The laughing stopped really fast.

____

* * *

**SOOO what did you think.**

**please review!**

**She meet's Edward in the 2nd chapter!**


	2. Please Read

******I've come to terms, that I'm not going to finish a majority of my stories, so because of this I shall be posting a chapter what is titled summary/overview where I tell you what i had planned for the story. **

**Stay tuned for the Summary/Overview for this story. I'm sorry for those who genuinely enjoyed my**** stories. I just can't write what i'm not passionate about.**

**In my years of reading fanfic, I've seen people put their stories up for..adoption? **

**If any of you are interested in adopting one of my stories, please don't be shy. just send me a direct message or even mention your desire in a review. (please be logged in though, so I can contact you later) I'm sure we can work out an arrangement. **

**The stories that I plan to finish are I'm Mute, Let Me Help, and Can You Be There? **


End file.
